Surprises at Midnight
by ms.fredweasley
Summary: This story is about Lavender Brown after Dean Thomas kisses her and her crush, Oliver Wood breaks her heart. She has to deal with the embarrassment and depression. Will she ever forgive Oliver? Will Dean ever talk to her again? -Sequal up!-
1. Intro

**Heyy!! So this is my first real story. It used to be somethign else, with OOCs, but I changed it and used real characters. Hope you all like it! (Sorry, the intro is really short!)

* * *

**

**Introduction  
**

January 1st. New Years Day. Holiday Gossip!! Everyone was talking about Lavender Brown. It was either her kiss with Dean, or her scene with Oliver. Both were two very different events, but they ended up the same way: A heart was broken and Lavender was humiliated. She didn't know what to think or what to do anymore. She was so focused on herself that it never occurred to her that she might've just lost one of her best friends.


	2. Chapter One

**So, ya, just please read and review!! There's a flashback in here!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Everyone was already in the Great Hall for Lunch, everyone except Lavender.

"Come on Lav," said Parvati, "Everyone probably forgot about last night."

Lavender gave her a you-expect-me-to-believe-that look. "I am not going in there to be hassled every two minutes!" She said.

"No one's going to hassle you at lunch. Please Lav," Begged Parvati, "I'm hungry!"

Just then, Padma got up from the Ravenclaw table and came to see what's going on. "Hey guys, what's the holdup?"

Parvati shook her head and pointed at Lavender, "Sorry, but Lavender think that everyone is going to remember what happened with her and Jake."

Padma nodded, "Right, I heard Parkinson saying something about that earlier."

Lavender frowned, "Oh great, now big-mouth Parkinson is telling the whole school about last night! Ugh!"

Padma tried calming her down, "Relax Lavender, No one is talking about you, not even Dean."

Lavender's heart pace quickened, because at that moment, she remembered that she still had to deal with Dean.

**_Flashback_**

**_Monday, January 1st_**

**_12:00 AM_**

_"3-2-1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"_****

_ Dean turned towards me and said, "Happy New Year Lavender, I hope I can spend the whole year with you!" Then he moves in to kiss me._

_"Eeewwww!!! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" I said, backing away, "Get away from me you creep! I don't want to spend the year with you, I want to spend it with Oliver Wood!"_

_Dean's face fell as I spoke those last words. He asked, "But I thought you liked me. You went to the Yule Ball with me._

_"That was only because Oliver was going with Angelina Johnson! I went with you because I felt bad for you, but I don't anymore!" I yelled, feeling flustered. How could he humiliate me like this!_

_Jake had a confused look on his face, "Well, if Wood is with Johnson, why do you still fancy him?"_

_I ugh-ed, and said in a very annoyed voice, "Because he's been sending me love letters and they are so sweet and _I_ wanted to find_ him_ and kiss_ him _at midnight, but now _I_ can't because_ you _ruined it! He's probably off kissing some other girl because you thought you could just waltz on in here and kiss a girl who never even liked you!!"_

_And with that, I stormed off to go look for Oliver._

_**End of Flashback** _

It's true; Lavender was going to have to deal with him sooner or later, she chose later. Lavender started to make her way back up the stairs, when she felt herself being dragged into the Great Hall by Padma and Parvati. Lavender started panicking. Was anyone looking at her? Where was Dean? She turned around and immediately saw him at the end of the Gryffindor table, eating with Seamus Finnegan. When they the girls passed them, Lavender tried to smile, but Dean just turned his back to her and kept on eating. Lavender felt so sorry. She never meant to hurt him.

As the depression was sinking into Lavender, they passed Oliver. He was sitting with a fourth year girl named Clara Tank. Lavender felt a lump form in her throat and tears in her eyes as she sat down and ate in silence.

* * *

**So, you like?**

**I know these people probably went to the Yule Ball with other people, so don't think I'm stupid. I just needed it to be this way to fit my story.**

**Review!!! Tell me something you liked or something I can improve on, or just give me suggestions! (Seriously, even if I have one spelling mistake!)**

**Check in next week for the update! The next chapter will be another flashback!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello all!! Here's the 2nd(or third, i don't know if you would count the intro as one) chapter! It is a flashback which shows what went down with her and Oliver Wood.**

**BTW, I just wanted to say that I LOVE Oliver Wood's accent in the movie!! **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

_Flashback_

_Lavender finally found Oliver. He was with Ben Fletcher, Scott Trater, and Daniel Snapflat. Lavender gripped her letters tightly and was about to aproach him, when she saw that the boys were celebrating, so she decided to wait until the were done. Lavender waited a couple yards away from them.  
_

"_Whoo!! Happy New Year mates!" said Fletcher as he threw his arms in the air. Trater was standing up next to him, cheering. Oliver and Snapflat remained seated, but had broad grins._

"_Blimey, we've had an amazing year!" exclaimed Trater._

_Snapflat clapped to that and said, "Got that right! What was your best moment of year?"_

_Fletcher stepped forward, "When I stunned that first year kid while doing a back flip! Yeah!!" He high-fived Snapflat who added, "When Lana and I teepeed Trelawney's tower."_

_Trater held his has to his heart and said, dreamily, "The day I met Sondra."_

_The boys looked toward Oliver who shrugged and said, "When we won the game against Ravenclaw??"_

_Snapflat slapped him on the back and said, "I know you're moment, when you pretended to be that girl's secret admirer. That was hilarious, when we made up those fake letters…"_

_Lavender gasped and clutched her letters. They were fake?!_

_Oliver gave a chuckle, "Yeah, some fun, right?"_

_Fletcher laughed out loud, "Some fun? It was pathetic. She actually thought you liked her! You're like, two years older than her!"_

"_Two and a half, actually"_

_Lavender gasped again. He was actually going along with this!_

_Fletcher laughed as he said, "Who cares about her anyway." The others muttered their agreement, each lost in their own memories of the year. Oliver sighed and looked up. As he did so, he noticed Lavender standing only feet away from them._

"_Lavender?" he said, seeing tears in her eyes._

_Fletcher practically rolled over laughing when he saw her. "Ha! She was even spying on her 'boyfriend'!"_

_Oliver looked positively embarrassed, "Lavender…I…"_

"_Save it, 'boyfriend'!" Lavender said as she threw the letters in Oliver's face and practically ran away from the howling boys and the shocked Oliver._

_End of Flashback _

* * *

**So, does it explain stuff??**

**Just so you know, the chapters in this story aren't very long. Sorry... :'(**

**Please Review!! I really appreciate it and it inspires me!! **

Be sure to check in next week for the next chapter!!_  
_


	4. Chapter Three

**Heyyyyy!! So, now Lavender will finally confront one of the boys...who will it be?? Read and find out!  
**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Lavender tried avoiding Oliver, which wasn't that hard because it seemed like he was trying to avoid her as well. Dean on the other hand was a different story. Whenever Lavender saw him, she would start a debate in her head of whether or not to go up to him and apologize. One drawback from this strategy: By the time she was finished arguing, Dean was nowhere to be found. He was probably avoiding her also.

Lavender had really gone through a whole personality change. She had become more secluded and to herself. The one who noticed this the most was Parvati. She would always try to do things to cheer up Lavender, but nothing seemed to work.

One Thursday morning, during breakfast, Lavender had lost her appetite when Colin Creevy spilled syrup when he bumped into Nearly Headless Nick. In this process, Nick's head tipped over.

"Erm, I'm just going to go back to the dormitory," said Lavender, trying not to look in Collin or Nick's direction.

Parvati stuffed a large spoonful of cereal in her mouth and said, "Okay, wait up. I'm nearly finished…"

"Oh no, I think I'm just going to go and study. You take your time." said Lavender, rushing out of the Great Hall. She actually wanted to get away from Parvati. Maybe it was just a phase…

"Hey everyone, look who it is," yelled a voice, "It's the Hogwarts REJECT!"

Lavender turned around and found herself face to face with Pansy Parkinson. "Go away Miss Priss." said Lavender.

Pansy gasped and said, "Oh Lavender, you are SO immature!"

Lavender laughed, "Wow, that's a really big word for you, Miss Priss."

"Why don't you just go back to your boyfriend Brown? Oh wait, that's right, you never had a boyfriend!"

There was Lavender's weak point. She pointed her want at Parkinson and yelled, "AMPHIBROSA!!"

Hundreds of little green warts sprouted across Parkinson's face. She screamed and said, "You are such a depressed freak!!" and with that, she ran towards the dungeons.

Lavender looked around and found that she was surrounded by a group of students, looking amazed. Parvati was one of them.

"Wow, great job Lav.! You really taught her a less…Lav.?" Parvati turned to see Lavender storm off towards the Gryffindor tower. Parvati ran to the girls' dormitory and found Lavender sitting on her bed. She looked as if she had been crying. When she saw Parvati approach her, she tried to hide her face, but Parvati had already seen the tears.

"Lavender, you've got to stop this," started Parvati, "You can't keep hiding yourself from everyone and moping about what happened that night." She looked to see if Lavender got any of this. Lavender gave Parvati a look, and then turned her back to her.

Parvati heaved a frustrated sigh. "Fine, if you aren't going to fix this, I will." Parvati grabbed a hold of Lavender's hand, and practically dragged her to the common room. And Lavender saw him, there in the corner, reading his quidditch book. She tried to escape back to the dormitories, but Parvati had a firm grip on her sleeve. Finally, the two girls were standing right in front of Oliver Wood. He looked up from his book, and his face fell when he saw them standing there. Lavender felt the lump beginning to form in her throat.

Parvati looked from Lavender to Oliver, and then said, "Oliver, you and Lavender have to talk. You can't keep avoiding each other." Then she turned to lavender, and said quietly, "I'll be in the dormitories if you need me" then added, "Don't need me."

Lavender watched Parvati go up the stairs, and then turned to Oliver. There were a few seconds of awkward silence, and then Oliver spoke up.

"Look, Lavender, I'm really sorry," he started, "I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't think you would—"

You didn't think I'd what?" Lavender yelled. Other people turned their way, so she lowered her voice and said, "You didn't think I'd care? You didn't think I'd…believe you? Well, I did, and you'd be a real idiot to think I didn't care."

Oliver frowned, "Well, I didn't know you would take it so seriously. I didn't know you actually 'treasured' those love notes!"

"Well, what did you expect? How do you think I would've acted when I found out about my 'secret admirer'? I thought you actually liked me…" Lavender turned away from him.

"Look, It's not that I didn't like you, it's…I don't know. I didn't know you'd make such a big deal about it. I didn't know you liked me back."

"Oh please, you knew I had a crush on you since first term."

"Fine, I knew you liked me, but the other guys knew that too. They thought it would be a good laugh if we…"

"So this whole thing was just a 'good laugh' between you and your friends? You really hurt me."

"I know, and I mean it when I say I'm sorry, honestly. In the beginning, it was just for fun, but then I saw how excited you got, and I felt bad. Soon, it was my friends writing the letters, not me. I really did want to stop."

Oliver looked at Lavender. She turned away; she couldn't bear to look at his beautiful traitor face for too long. After a while, she said, "I don't know what to think, Oliver." She turned to face him, "I know you're sorry, and I believe you when you said your friends made you do it, but I can't stand the fact that you lied to me, and about something that you know I'm sensitive about. And it seemd like you didn't even care. On New Year's Eve, you were going along with your friends. And the other day, I-I saw you sitting with another girl and-I-" Lavender could feel the tears coming.

Oliver put his head down and said quietly, "That was my old girlfriend, Clara Tank. If it makes you feel any better, I broke up with her two days after New Years."

Lavender looked up, and as she did so, Oliver leaned forward and kissed her. At first, Lavender's mind was whirling, and then she relaxed a little and kissed him back. After a while, Oliver stopped and looked into Lavender's eyes.

"So, now do you forgive me?"

Lavender just kissed him again, and that was good enough for Oliver.

* * *

**Yay! That's it! How did you like it?? Please please review!! This is my first completed story  
**

**There will be a sequal, so review and give me any suggestions.**

**Ciao for now!**


End file.
